The Twlight Zone
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: At The Sign post up ahead you're next stop the Twlight Zone. Teen Titans with a Twlight Zone twist.
1. Five Charcters In Search of an Exit

**Dark Wolf here doing the thing I do best. Write depressing fics. This time I'm here with a Twilight zone spin. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer:

Me: I revived Rod Serling to read the disclaimer!

Rod Serling: uhhh ok?

Me: Yay! _Hands him a little index card_

Rod: The Dark Wolf Of Your Nightmares doesn't own Teen Titans or Twilight Zone.

Me: There will also be more chapters as different episodes, Take it away Rod!

**"You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension, a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind, you enter a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas, you've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone."**

"**A part demon, a Shapeshifter, an Alien, a part robot and a superhero sidekick,a collection of question marks. five improbable entities stuck together into a pit of darkness, no logic, no reason, no explanation; just a prolonged nightmare in which fear, loneliness and the unexplainable walk hand in hand through the shadows. in a moment we'll start collecting clues as to the why's, the what's and the where's. We will not end this nightmare, we'll only explain it, because this is the Twlight Zone"**

**_RING! RING! Ring! _**

The noise jerked the sidekick awake. "Wh-where are we?" the masked one awoke.

"Look who's finally awake" the part robot smirked. The masked one looked around there was a cloaked dark figure to his far right. A green boy to the right of her. A redheaded girl to his left and the half robot in front of him.

"Where are we?" He asked louder. The other three woke up as well. The green boy spoke up "you tell us, all we know is we where asleep one minute and the next, we're here" The sidekick looked around. He was in what looked like a tall cylinder. At the top was a light.

"We do not know who we are, or where we are from" the alien princess added.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

The five where knocked off their feet.

"We need to get out" the sidekick said worry in his voice

"We've tried," the half demon spoke up "and we've failed"

"But there must be a way out, we got here somehow, right?" he asked. The other four nodded. He stood up. "There, see that?" he pointed towards the light. "That must be a way out" he said

"We've done that, we've tried everything, nothing works" the green boy sighed.

"Did you try standing on each others shoulders?" he asked. They looked questioningly at him.

"We've tried" the half demon said in a monotone.

"Well try again" he said determined. They all stacked on each other, first the part robot, then the sidekick on his shoulders, then the half demon, the green boy, and the alien at the top. In all the almost reached the brim of the place they where in

"Can you reach?" the sidekick asked her

"No I can not" she responded. She was on her toes trying to reach the top.

"Can't…hold on" The green boy said and the five fell.

The alien took the hardest fall, for she was on top.

"Is everybody ok?" he asked. The alien was holding her ankle. She sprained it.

The half demon ripped off some of her cloak and wrapped it around her ankle.

"We're not doing that again," the half demon said after she was finished with the alien's ankle.

"No we won't" the sidekick sighed. He realized he had a grappling hook in his belt. He shot it, it fell short. And it only worked once. He growled frustrated.

"Do not worry we will succeed" the alien comforted.

"Or we'll just die, cold, empty" the half demon said dully

"Do we have anything else to try?" the part robot asked. They all looked at the sidekick. He emptied his belt. Nothing.

"We need to try again" The alien said determined.

"No, you got hurt last time" the sidekick said

"She has a point," the green boy said. The sidekick smiled and they got on top of each other again.

"You ok?" the sidekick asked the alien.

"I am…almost…there" she responded. The others where all on there toes trying to get her up she grabbed the edge but suddenly

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

The five fell again.

" Toys for the poor! Toys for the poor!" the woman yelled. She heated her hands by the lantern she had. She rung the bell again "toys for the poor!" she sighed and looked at the five toys inside the barrel. She saw the sidekick, the half demon, the part robot, the green one, and the alien. She looked harder. She could've sworn she saw a drop of water sliding down the alien's cheek.

**"Just a barrel, a dark depository where are kept the counterfit, make-believe peices of plaster and cloth, wrought in the distorted imageof human life. But this added, hopeful note: perhaps they are unloved for the moment. but in the arms of chirldren there can be nothing but love. A half demon, a Shapeshifter, an Alien, a part robot and a superhero sidekick. tonight's cast of playerson the odd stageknown as the Twlight Zone"**

**Ok, now I found the book with all the eppisodes in it andI know thosewhere his exact words. And thank you Rod Serling! **

**Rod: you're welcome Dark Wolf **_starts walking away_

**Oh no, you're staying, get over here! Next Chapter will be up soon. **

**(Dark Wolf)**


	2. The Midnight Sun

**Here is the next Twilight Zone. This one is called The Midnight Sun. manly about Raven and Starfire.**

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Hey Rod!

Rod: don't call me Rod

Me: yeah ok Mr. Searling, now would you please read the disclaimer!

Rod: you're crazy

Me: I Have a question: HOW LONG DID IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FIGURE THAT OUT!

Rod: two seconds

Me: oh, anyway read the damn disclaimer

Rod: fine, The Dark Wolf Of your Nightmares, freak, crazy, demented, and current resident of the Twilight Zone, doesn't own Teen Titans or The Twilight zone.

Me (threw gritted teeth): grrrrrrrrrrr Thank You Rod

Rod: that's MR. SERLING TO YOU!

Me: read, while I kick the shit out of MR. SEARLING!

"Its so hot, and we're.. we're... Oh I can't say it!" The purple hairedgirl named Ravensaid to her friend.

**"The word that Ms. Roth is unable to put into the hot still, soddden air is 'doomed' because the people you've justseen have been handed a death sentence. One month ago, the Earth suddnely changed it's elliptical orbit and in doing so began to follow a path which gradually, moment by moment, day by day took it closer to the sun. And all ofman's little devicesto stirup the airare now no longer luxuries-they happen to be pitiful and panickykeys to survival. the time is five minutes to twelve, midnight. there is no more darkness. the place is Jump City and this is the eve of the end, because even at midnight it's high noon, the hottestday in history, and you're about to spent it in the Twlight Zone."**

" The Box with the loud booming voice said it will only get hotter as we move closer to the sun" her friend Kori Anders sighed and continued painting her waterfall scene.

"Oh I remember swimming in the crystal blue water" Raven sighed and plopped herself on the couch when she heard a knock on the door, to see the last two people, (other than her and Kori) at her door.  
"Hey Raven" the dark boy greeted.

"Let me guess, you're leaving too" she said dully.

"Sorry Rae," the smaller boy said and looked down.

"It's ok Garfield, I want to leave too" Raven shrugged.

"But there's nothing we can do" Victor sighed.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked. Gar's eyes lit up.

"Antarctica!" He responded shooting his fist in the air.

"Ok, you guys have fun" she said sadly

"Why don't you and Kori leave?" Victor asked her. Raven sighed and turned to the red-haired girl painting behind her.

"There's no point," she said.

"See ya Raven" Victor said and they left. Raven closed the door knowing she would never see them again. She stared at what Kori was painting, the sun over the skyline.

"Can't you paint something else!" she yelled and threw the painting on the ground hitting it with everything she had.

"Raven, Raven calm down" Kori helped her to the couch

"I'm sorry Kor, it's the heat, I don't know how long I can make it," she breathed heavily.

"Listen I will go to the shop of groceries" Kori said, hopeful, as always.

"Thank you Kori," she said. Kori left and Raven managed to take a nap until Kori came back. Raven sprang up and ran for the cokeKori pulled out of the brown sack.

"Oh I'm sorry, I probably look like an animal" Raven apologized. Kori put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret, friend Raven, you would not believe the shop of the groceries, everyone was scrambling for everything and anything," she paused. "And one woman was just sitting there, crying, just like a baby" she said in a daze. Suddenly the radio, that they unknowingly had on all this time, turned off, as well as all their fans.

"Damn electricity" Raven said collapsing on the couch, "they turn it off earlier and earlier everyday" she sighed. "As we get closer and closer to the sun" Then the two heard a thump from the ceiling then footsteps.

"What was that?" Kori asked. Raven didn't want to take any chances; she pulled out the handgun she had hidden in a drawer.

"Raven where did you-" Kori started but Raven cut her off.

"Shhhh Kori," she put her hand over her mouth they made their way to the door.

"Anyone here?" A male voice asked from the other side.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Raven asked bravely.

"Listen lady, I don't want any trouble," he said closer to the door.

"You didn't answer me, who are you?" she yelled eyeing him threw the peephole.

"The names Richard Grayson, now lady I don't want any trouble, I just want some water," He said

"I have a gun and a girl with mental issues, she's mad!" Raven spat.

"Mmmmm" Kori gave her friend a glare. Raven ignored it.

"Ok lady, I'm going I'm going" he said, the two heard the footsteps recede, once they where sure the young man had left Raven took her hand off Kori's mouth. but kept the gun.

"Friend Raven, why did you say I had the mental issues?" Kori asked her best friend.

"It's so hot, Kori" Raven said as in a daze. "I cant' take it!" Raven yelled andput thegun to her headand shot herself. instantaly dead.

"Raven!" Kori screamed her eyes fell on the thermometer outside the open window. Right before her eyes it exploded. The mercury shot through. Kori screamed. Loosing her cool she had all this time. She broke down on the floor.

"I think she's coming out of it" The doctor told Raven. Kori's emerald eyes slowly lifted. She was staring at the faces of the doctor, Raven, Garfield, and Victor.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked still in a daze. It was so cold.

"You passed out from a severe fever" Raven cradled Kori's head in her arms

"Yeah girl ya had us scared" Victor added.

"But I had a dream, we where heading towards the sun, it was getting hotter and hotter everyday" she explained. Raven stood up and faced the doctor.

"What happened doctor?" Raven asked

"I guess it was the trauma" he responded.

"Yeah I guess it happens a lot, since we're heading farther and father from the sun" Raven sighed and looked back at her friend.

**"the poles of fear, the extreames of how earth might conceivably be doomed. Minor excersise in the care and feeding of a nightmare, respectfully submitted by all the thermomereter-watchers in the Twlight Zone."**

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating; I've been busy lately. Next one is 'The After-hours'**

**(Dark Wolf)**


	3. The After Hours

**I'm back, here's the next Twilight Zone called the after-hours, Raven centric. I also take requests. So if you want to see a Twilight Zone just respond in a review.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well Me and Rod ironed out our differences and are now friends, isn't that right Rod**

**Rod: mmmmph mmm mmumph! Mm mm mumph mmmph**

**Me: so what if you're chained to the wall with duct tape over your mouth! I only need you to do the creepy intro and ending thingy.**

**Rod: mmmumph mmumph mumph mumph!**

**Me: oh I don't need you to say the disclaimer, I got Kyd Wykkyd!**

**Kyd Wykkyd: …**

**Me: hey Kyd Wykkyd! Can you please say the disclaimer? **_Bats eyes_

**KW: …………………..**

**Me: well said Kyd Wykkyd, hey I was wondering if you wanted to do something after this chapter, like a movie or something, or…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! **

A girl with purple hair was at a department store in mid jump city looking for a gift for her friend,

_Rips duct tape off "_**OWWWW, Express elevator to the fith floor in a department store, carrying Miss Raven Roth on a prosaic, ordinary, run-of-the-mill errand...Miss Raven Roth is on the fith floor, specialyt department, looking for a green monkey on a chain. the odds are that she'll find it-but there are even better odds that she'll find something else, because this isn't just a department store. this happens to be the Twlight Zone"**_Slaps duct tape back on_

"I don't know what to get Garfield" Raven sighed to herself. And continued looking through the men's department, where she was getting weird stares form boys already in the place. Raven rolled her amethyst eyes and continued looking. Unfortunately she accidentally wondered into the men's briefs isle, and even worse was Kitten Moth and her Posey, Terra Markov, Xavier Redd, Blackie Anders, Matt Buff and Gerald Gadgett. Was walking by at that precise moment and seeing Raven looking at men's underwear they had to burst out into insane laughter.

"Grrrrrr" Raven threatened. But they scoffed and moved on. She sighed, and continued looking for anything for Gar. She vaguely remembers him. School let out a few weeks ago but Raven felt as if she knew him once. He was the only friend she really had. She ignored it and walked down the main Isle passing tons of mannequins, truthfully, they freaked her out, the ones here where just a little too lifelike.

"Raven" she heard someone whisper behind her. She turned around. No one was there, not unless you count the freaky mannequins. She shrugged it off and walked over to the make up counter. If she kept looking at the spiky black haired mannequin, she could've sworn his eyes followed her. Raven walked up to the counter. A gift in mind.

"Excuse Me," she said. The lady turned around.

"Yes"

"Do you have the green monkey on the chain?" she asked

"Yes the last one left, fifth floor" the woman smiled and Raven headed towards the elevators. She was the only one. She pressed the button with the number 5 on it; she didn't notice there were no 3rd or 4th floors.

"Ding" the elevator sounded, the doors opened revealing a warehouse looking floor, spare materials lying here and there, and a glass jewelry case in the middle, and a red headed girl a little younger than herself standing behind it. She looked normal, it's just that her eyes where eerie, they where green, but like a bright emerald, and it was all her eyes, not just her iris but her pupil as well, but it was a little darker.

"We have been waiting for you" the girl smiled politely. Raven could've sworn the girl was familiar.

"Yes, do you have the green monkey on a chain" Raven said eyeing the strange girl.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do." The girl said taking the only thing in the display case.

"Here you are," the girl said Raven paid andleft.

"She forgot" the girl said to the shadows, then two figures came out one the black haired boy Raven saw before, the other one was a bulky black boy clearly an athlete.

"She can't forget" the athlete said

"It has already been two days over her time" the girl said sadly.

"It's ok, we'll get her back" the black haired boy soothed.

"We will, but how?" she asked

"We'll find a way" The athlete smiled at her.

The three took their places.

Raven came back the next daybecause the green monkey was scratched, pretty bad

"Raven, Raven come back" she heard walking by the same black haired mannequin. She shuttered, but continued walking towards the store manager..

"Hello, but I bought this yesterday, and it's scratched" Raven complained.

"return it to the gift department" he said

"But I dident get itat thegiftdepartment, I got it on the fith floor" Raven protested. the maneger stared ather akwardly.

"Youmust bemistaken, we have no fith floor" He said

"No, seeI got it from that girl" Raven saidpointing to a redheaded girlfacing away from her

"Miss, miss!" Raven called, she didentmove. untill a worker moved the manquin.

After a while she found herself reading on a couch but fell asleep. When she awoke it was dark. She looked at her watch, it flashed 10:32pm the mall closed at 9:30. She looked around in the darkness, seeing only themanquins. "Raven, you're back" she heard someone say. She spinned around on her heel seeing the black haired mannequin standing in front of her, except he was breathing and…and…alive!

Raven stared in disbelief.

"We've been waiting for you" he said, then two others joined him, the girl she saw on the fifth floor and a new guy who looked like an athlete.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked fear spilling out of her mouth.

"You, you have been out past your time," the girl said.

"What?" Raven asked

"Girl, don't tell me you forgot, that every month one of us gets to walk among the humans, it was your time and you've been out too long" the athlete explained.

The next day at opening Garfield walked in, he passed by a rather familiar looking mannequin, with purple eyes and hair, he shrugged it off and kept walking.

**"Raven Roth in her normal and natural state: a wodden lady with a painted face who, one month out of the year, takes on the characterististics of someone as normal and as flesh and blood as you and I. bit it makes you wonder, dosent it? Just how normal are we? Just who are the people we nod our hellos to as we pass on the street? a rether good question to ask-particularly in the Twlight Zone"**

**Well that's chapter 3, there'll be more, so review if you can!**

**(Dark Wolf) **


	4. TwentyTwo

**Ok here's one-called 22. But I found a book I unknowingly had in my bookshelf all this time called 'The Twilight Zone Companion' it has the summary for all the episodes including what Rod says in the beginning and end of each episode! Go figure. Anyway I shall continue!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hi Kydd Wykkyd! Will you read the disclaimer again?**

**KW:…………….**

**Me: that was awesome! Yeah I don't own anything, now go for it Rod! _Stares at Kydd Wykkyd loveingly_**

**Rod: I officially hate you **

**Me: yeah I know _still stares at KW_**

The clock ticks louder and louder, the red head next to it wakes up and reaches over towards the end table, seeing it was 20 minutes until midnight, but in doing so she knocks over her glass of water, it crashes to the floor. She's in a hospital, for then she hears footstep passing by her door, she grabs her stuffed tiger and decides to follow the footsteps, at the end of the hall she sees the shadowed nurse getting into the elevator, she follows, ending up in the morgue, at room 22, then the door opens and a purple haired woman with dark amethyst eyes stands there.

"Room for one more, honey" She smiles wickedly. The Red headed girl screams and runs back towards the elevator. That's when the actress wakes up.

**"This is Miss Kori Anders. She's a professional actress and she's in the hospital as a result of overwork and nervous fatigue. And at this moment we have just finished walking with her in her nightmare. In a moment she'll wake up and we'll remain at her side The problem here is that both Miss Anders and you will reach a point where it might be difficult to decide which is reality and which is a nightmare, a problem uncommon perhaps but rather peculiar to the Twilight Zone"**

Kori Sits up in bed screaming, it's not unusual for this occurrence every morning, which is why some of the patients have asked to be moved. She awoke to her agent and her doctor with her.

"Kori you've been having those dreams way too often, you need to get some help" Richard said.

"No it is too real" Kori was frightened beyond belief.

"Listen, the only nurse we have that is close to your description you said doesn't match" the bulky, seeming athletic African American doctor said to her.

"Yeah Kor, I got a shoot for you in New York next week when you're feeling better" Richard.

"Yes for you should be released," the doctor said.

"Fine I shall go to the New York? Is it called?" Kori asked her green eyes staring intently.

"That's my girl, that innocence is what kills 'em" Richard smiling

"Oh I do not want to kill my audience" Kori said worried.

"Yet sometimes it gets the best of you" Richard sighed and left the room.

A few days later Kori was released from the hospital. She made her way to the airport, her tiger in tow.

At the airport she was getting her ticket. "You're flight 22" the man with a green tint to his hair said.

"Wh-What?" Kori yelled.

"You're on flight 22, boarding in, 20 minutes," the man said.

"Yeah, ok" Kori said in a daze.

She absentmindedly walked over to the gate, hugging her tiger for dear life, suddenly the clock started ticking louder and louder in her mind, she looked over to it, seeing it was 20 minutes until noon. She slowly backed away, but in doing so backed into a lady with a vase, it shuddered on the floor, Kori entirely shocked went backed to the window where she heard footsteps that pounded her brain. She clutched her head and fell to the floor, tears falling down her sun kissed cheeks.

" Last call for Flight 22," a voice said over the intercom. Kori sighed collecting herself and made her way to the plane. She walked towards the plane where the stewardess was waiting for her. The one with purple hair and dark amethyst eyes. She smiled

"Room for one more, honey" Kori screamed and ran back to the lounge. She went back to the main gate, she collapsed inside where a Good Samaritan caught her, they heard the plane take off, and explode in mid air. Kori couldn't even scream. She was knocked senseless. Entirely dumbstruck and wide-eyed.

"**Miss Kori Anders, professional actress. Hospital diagnosis: acute anxiety brought by overwork and fatigue. Prognosis: with rest and care, she'll probably recover. But the cure to some nightmares is not to be found in known medical journals. You look for it under 'potions for bad dreams'-to be found in the Twilight Zone.**

**Sorry if it was short, the next one will be up soon. please press the little purple button at your left for reveiwing, if having any troubles please contact your nearest stewardess and ask for assestance. Thank you for flying Fanfiction airlines, have a nice day.**


	5. Nightmare at 20,000 feet

**Alrighty then, here is 'Nightmare at 20,000 ft.' Robin centered. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Aurgh this gets SO annoying!**

**Rod: tell me about it**

**Me: How did you escape the bindings?**

**Rod: I have my ways**

**Me: Well… then do you do therapy?**

**Rod: you don't own Teen Titans or Twilight Zone, freak**

**Me: I hate you!**

**Rod: I hate you too!**

**Me: THEN FINE!**

A giddy black-haired man gets cautiously on an airplane. His good friend helps him,

"Richard, I had thought you got over this" a girl with red auburn hair said to him as they sat down.

"Yeah Kori I thought I did, it's just, I don't know something doesn't feel right." Richard was jumpy

**"Portrait of a frightened man: Mr. Richard Grayson, sixteen, friend, and student on sick leave. Mr. Grayson has been discharged from a sanitarium where he spent the last six months recovering from a nervous breakdown, the onset which took place on an evening not dissimilar to this one, on which an airliner very much like the one Mr. Grayson is about to be flown home-the difference being that, on this evening half a year ago, Mr. Grayson's flight was terminated by the onslaught of his mental breakdown. Tonight he's traveling all the to his appointed destination which, contrary to Mr. Grayson's plan, happens to be in the darkest corner of the Twilight Zone."**

Rich looked over towards his window. He was sitting by the emergency exit, and he had a clear view of the wing. He wasn't sure if this helped him or made him panic more.

"Richard, try to enjoy your self, we shall be home in no time!" Kori smiled.

"Sir, would you like a drink?" the purple haired stewardess asked. She had the name Raven Roth in her nametag. Richard could've sworn he saw Kori slightly frightened.

"No thanks" he said and turned to Kori. "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" She asked trying to cover.

"Admit it you where of scared of her weren't you?" He smirked.

"I was not, she… just reminded me of someone in a dream" He huffed.

It was a few hours into the flight. Richard looked over to see Kori asleep. It was storming, and that didn't help his nerves. He tried reading, but everything he did would always lead him to the plane.

He was trying to go to sleep, he shifted on his side towards the window, he looked out and to his horror, on the wing was a green wolf-like creature, it's mane flowing in the wind. He somehow was able to stay on the planes wing. He was ripping up part of the wing.

Totally distraught Richard frantically pressed the button for the stewardess. The one named Raven came to his aid,

"What do you need sir?" she asked slightly aggravated.

"There's a man out there," Richard told her. The commotion was enough to wake Kori up.

"Richard what is going on?" She asked. All three of them looked out the window, and to their horror…nothing was there. And the wing was fine.

"…And you said a…man was out there sir?" Raven asked believing he was completely insane.

"Oh never mind" Richard said unbelieving the creature was gone.

"Richard, try to get some sleep" Kori said sleepily and turned on her side away from him.

"Yeah, I'll try" He said more to himself then to Kori.

He settled on his side once more. He closed the window shade. He tried to rest his eyes but only to have the urge to open the shade. He tried his hardest to ignore it but he gave in and opened the shade, and right they're facing him was the green wolf thing. Staring him straight in the eye! He slammed the shade down

Richard panicked, pressed the button for the stewardess, she came back,

"What is it sir?" she asked entirely aggravated.

"He's back!" Richard exclaimed.

"Get the pilot!" He yelled franticly. The stewardess did as she was told and the bulky man came out. With, Captain Victor Stone on his nametag.

"What is it sir?" he asked.

"The man, he's out there" Richard said totally frantic.

"Richard, I believe you have 'lost it' again," Kori said

"I'm not crazy" a man is out there, I'll show him to you" He said entirely sure of himself. He thrusts open the shade and lo and behold…nothing. The others just look at one another as Richard stares disbelievingly out the window.

"He. He…was there I…swore I saw him" Richard said and sat back in his seat.

"Well, we'll watch the wings, see if anything's wrong" Captain Stone said and walked back to the cockpit.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" Raven asked.

"No…No there's not" He said in a daze.

Kori decided to read as Richard tried to cool his nerves. He couldn't get his mind of the creature. He looked over seeing the creature there again, but he was interested in the engine.

He looked over and saw a policeman, asleep, but a gun in his holster. He turned to the emergency exit he was conveniently sitting next to. A plan developed in his traumatized mind.

"Hey Kor, could you get me a glass of water, hurry" He said, Kori looked at him suspiciously. But she did as she was told.

Richard then reached across the isle and took the gun out, he returned to his seat. He carefully timed this. He looked to Kori talking to Raven, the stewardess.

Once they looked away he opened the door, and shoved his head out the open window. The stewardess and Kori rushed over. Richard tried with all his might to shoot the thing but the wind was too strong.

The plane had to emergency land as Richard was taken to a hospital with Kori at his side.

"You will be fine" Kori reassured him

"I know," He replied " But I'm the one who _does _know-right now"

**"The flight of Mr. Richard Grayson has ended now, a flight not only from point A to point B, but also from the fear of recurring mental breakdown. Mr. Grayson has that fear no longer, though, for the moment, he is as he has said, alone in this assurance. Happily, his conviction will not remain isolated too much longer, for happily, tangible manifestation is very often left as evidence of trespass, even from so intangible a quarter as the Twilight Zone"**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long. There'll probably be about three more chapters.**

**(Dark Wolf)**


	6. The Silence

**3rd to last chapter. 'The Silence' About Beast Boy. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OK This Time YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN! **

**Rod: Bite Me**

**Me: Glad To! _Jumps on Rod and bites ankle_**

**Rod: UNCLE! UNCLE!**

**Me: sway da disclaimer**

**Rod: Fine! The Dark Wolf Of Your Nightmares doesn't own Teen Titans or Twilight Zone. And I think I'll need medical attention for that. **

It was a party, all the major and important people where there. Like Richard Grayson, air to the famous Wayne industries. Victor Stone, Head scientist at S.T.A.R labs. There was also Kori Anders, Alien activist, trying to fight for alien rights, but first she needs to find the aliens. Raven Roth, Supernatural researcher, in other words, she thinks ghosts exist. Ok Maybe the last two where a little over the edge, but then there's Garfield Logan, adoptive Son of Steve Dayton, local millionaire. A loud mouth and at the moment was chatting away to a group of people who aren't really paying attention to what he was jabbering away at.

"… Then the chicken says to the dog, you have fur and I have feathers, let's flock together!" He rolled on the floor in hysterical laughter; even Raven and Kori thought he was crazy.

Richard and Victor where across the room and could hear him as if he was standing right next to them.

"Watch this" Victor said and called over the butler, he placed it in the butler's hands as he walks over to Garfield.

"**The note this man is carrying across a club room is in the form of a proposed wager, but it's the kind of wager that comes without precedent. It stands alone in the annals of bet making as the strangest game of chance ever offered by one man to another. In just a moment, we'll see the terms of the wager and what young Mr.** **Logan does about it**. **And in the process we'll witness all parties spin a wheel of chance in a very bizarre casino called the Twilight Zone"**

Garfield took the letter and read it to himself.

"So, you game?" Victor asked walking over.

"Donno, Half a million for spending a year not talking?" Gar raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I guess I will." Gar smirked.

"Good. You'll be kept in the basement of the club, for a year, you'll also be watched with closed circuit cameras." Victor smirked knowing Garfield couldn't resist.

In a few weeks Garfield was determined to win. He was in what was as roomy as an apartment, but with glass walls. Occasionally Raven or Kori would come down to give him food. One day Victor comes down

"Hey listen Gar, you've been down here for about half a year now, how bout I give ya a thousand and call it all off." He pleaded. Gar took out a piece of paper and scribbled 'No way' on it. Victor sighed and went back upstairs.

Next week he comes down stares again.

"Gar, ya gotta get up here Kori found aliens!" Victor tried to get him to talk. Gar scribbled on a piece of paper: ' tell her that's good' Victor tries again later.

'Gar! You won't believe it but Raven was possessed by an evil spirit!" Victor tried.

Garfield scribbled on a piece of paper: 'that's, interesting, is she Ok?'

"Yeah, she's fine" Victor sighed.

The year comes to a close, and Garfield is finally able to come out. Upstairs a party greeted him.

"Awesome Gar ya did it man!" Richard slapped him on the back. Gar smiled.

"Garfield You know you can talk" Raven said. Gar only smiled. He noticed Victor wasn't smiling or anything. He was just standing in the back a frown apparent on his lips.

"Victor, why do you not, pay off our friend Garfield?" Kori asked. Vic sighed.

"I lost the fortune a long time ago, I didn't think Gar would be able to hold up his end of the bet." Victor admitted. Garfield was devastated, but remained silent. He turned, and wrote a note, he handed it to Victor. He read it aloud.

"I knew I would not be able to keep my part of the bargain, so one year ago I had my vocal chords severed" Garfield lowered the collar of his shirt revealing a long scar.

"**Mr.** **Garfield Logan, who almost won a bet, but who discovered somewhat belatedly that gambling can be a most unproductive pursuit, even with loaded dice, marked cards, or in his case, some severed vocal chords. For somewhere beyond him a wheel was turned and his number came up a black thirteen. If you don't believe it, ask the croupier, the every special one who handles roulette-in the Twilight Zone." **

**Tell me how you like it, next is a Cyborg episode then another one involving them all that I already have in my mind. But I can't tell you. **

**(Dark Wolf)**


	7. In His Image

**Second to last chapter…. Now I'm sad. 'In His Image' Cyborg centered. And then the last one will be all of them, Cybee paring. Also a slight BBRae paring. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rod: Yay! I'm almost done with you!**

**Me: I Know… AND I WAS HAVING FUN! _Cries hard and loud _**

**Rod: Oh Shut up!**

**Me: Say the disclaimer and I will!**

**Rod: you are truly evil…. The Dark Wolf of Your Nightmares doesn't own Teen Titans, Sports illustrated or Twilight Zone, now will you please stop?**

**Me: No! **

A bulky man enters a waiting room for the dentist, he sits in a chair, and picks up a sports illustrated. Out of the corner of the man's eye he sees another man leaving, the man leaving looks exactly like him.

**"What you have just witnessed could be the end of a particularly terrifying nightmare. It isn't-it's the beginning. Although Victor Stone doesn't know it, he is about to enter a strange new world, too incredible to be real, too real to be a dream. It's called the Twilight Zone."**

Victor Stone left his hotel in Los Angeles at 4:30 in the morning. He walks to a nearby subway station. It's still early and the only other person there was a young woman, with red hair, pressed a pamphlet in his hands, one for proof of aliens.

"Sorry lady I don't want anything, especially anything about aliens" Victor tried to reason. He was getting a headache, and hearing weird electrical sounds.

"Please sir, I just want you to take it" The woman pressed the pamphlet into his hands again.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Extremely angered he shoves her into the path of the upcoming subway. (Now I feel guilty) He gets on the same subway, and continues to his original destination. Ninety minutes later he arrives at his fiancée's apartment.

"Victor, look at this" Bea said without taking her eyes off the TV. They've known each other for only four days, and already plan to be married.

"What is it Bea?" Victor said walking over.

" _Only this morning, 21-year-old Kori Anders was killed, when a man pushed her in front of a subway, he later got on the very subway, the man is yet to be identified, but he seems to be a black male, 6' 7"_ _wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans. If any word on the suspect please contact our crime stoppers" _Bea turned off the TV and stared at Victor.

"So that's what you wanted me to see?" Victor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Victor, That fit your description" Bea said accusingly.

" WHAT! You're saying I killed that woman! I don't even remember being there," Victor protested. Bea looked at him suspiciously but shrugged the whole thing off.

"Fine. Let's go" She got her coat and they got in Bea's yellow and black convertible on the way to see Victors friends, Garfield and his wife, Raven's place. All the way in Jump City. Bea drove, for Victor was tired. And fell asleep.

"Ummmnnnn Walter…." Victor mumbled.

Hours later Victor woke up,

"Hey Victor, who's Walter?" Bea asked joking thinking he's just an old friend.

"Huummm never heard of anyone named Walter, why do you ask?" Victor asked. (Pulling a total Starfire)

"Oh no reason" Bea responded a little freaked out, but ignored it. And the two continued driving. When they got there. Victor noticed something, none of the houses looked familiar; he was only gone for a few weeks. He went to Garfield's and Raven's apartment, they gave him a spare key, incase of emergency, one problem, the key didn't fit!

"Okay… this is weird" Victor said and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A man in his early twenties opened his door.

"Yes I'm looking for a Mr. and Mrs. Logan, ever heard of 'em?" Victor asked.

"No, no ones ever lived here, you must have the wrong town" The man said hastily and shut the door.

"Well…that's certainly strange." Bea said as they decided to visit the university Victor graduated from. It was strange to see, all that was there was a vacant lot.

"Woah," Bea said

"No way, It probably burned down" Victor tried to cover.

"Oh I got it! My parents graves would still be here" Victor said and the two then drove their way to the cemetery witch was still standing, well as standing as tombstones get anyway. Victor knew exactly where his parents' graves where. But all that was there was the name, Walter Ryder and his wife.

"What! This can't be!" Victor was stunned beyond belief.

"Listen, I love you, Here, let's drive back to LA," Bea offered.

"Thanks" Victor said trying to sort things out in his mind.

They decide to drive back, when suddenly Victor started hearing those weird electrical noises that fill him with murderous rage, like when he killed that one woman (I still feel guilty)

"Stop!" Victor yelled and leapt out of the car.

"Victor?" She asked as he took his anger out on a nearby rock when a car rounded the bend and gashed his arm. But instead of blood what he saw instead shocked him beyond all possible belief. Wires and lights, in his ARM! He almost passed out. Then suddenly a revelation came to his mind. He ripped his shirt and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Listen, Go on, I…. uh left something, back at Jump City" Bea was a little shaken, but obeyed.

"Look man, I'm so sorry" The shaken driver, who looked strikingly like Lightning said.

"Listen that's ok, I just need you to do one thing for me, take me to Walter Ryder Jr. do you know him?" Victor pleaded.

"Who doesn't know the richest man in town?" The man asked.

"Good, take me to him" Victor sighed relieved. The driver, a little shaken, agreed and drove to the big white mansion.

"Thanks man," Victor said and gave him a few bucks. The disoriented driver then drove off. Victor walked up to the door, and to his disarray his key fit.

Victor entered the house and comes face to face with… Himself! In a way, it was Walter Ryder Jr. or his physical double.

"Hello Victor" Walter said

"Wh-what!" Victor was stunned.

"Victor, may I ask, what are you doing here?" Walter asked keeping his cool all this time.

"Who am I?" Victor growled.

" You're nobody, Victor, nobody at all" Walter said with his cool.

"Stop it, Walter!" Victor yelled angrily.

"Well, who is this watch I'm wearing, ask me that. Who is the refrigerator in the kitchen? Don't you understand?" Walter sneered.

"No." victor shook his head in disbelief. And fell to his knees

"You're a machine, Victor, a mechanical device." Walter towered over him.

"I don't believe it!" Victor denied.

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't believe it either, but it's true. The fact is, you where born a long time ago, in my head. All kids have dreams, don't they? Well, you where mine. The others thought about joining the army or flying to mars, and they grew up and forgot their dreams. I didn't. I thought about one thing and longed for one thing always. Just one. A perfect artificial man. Not a robot. A duplicate of a human being. Well, it was harmless, became an adult, only somewhere along the way I forgot to grow up-like most geniuses. I kept my dream. I created you, Victor, is that straight enough for you?" Walter said. Victor was stunned beyond belief. "You are flawed Victor"

" Bea, what about her!" Victor pleaded.

"I'll just tell her what I told you" Walter said calmly.

" No! She wouldn't understand! Please spare her," Victor begged.

"I'll make another Victor, a perfect one," Walter smirked. Victor scribbled down her address on the pamphlet that was in his pocket. The same one the woman tried to give him. (…I still feel guilty) The sight of it triggers a murderous rage. He viciously attacks Walter.

Later, a knock is heard on Walters door. It's Bea.

"Victor?" She asked as he opened the door.

"Yes Bea it's me, Victor" Bea ran up and hugged him.

" It'll all be fine now Bea, It's all going to be ok" The man she is hugging isn't Victor, It's Walter. Victor is back at Walters's lab, deactivated-for good.

**"In a way, it can be said that Walter Ryder succeeded in his life's ambition, even though the man he created was, after all, himself. There may be easier ways to self-improvement, but sometimes it happens that the shortest distance between two points is a crooked line-through the Twilight Zone."**

**Weeeee! I finally finished that, God that was long. Please Review!**

**(Dark Wolf)**


End file.
